


Shower

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 3.22. Danny and Ethan in the locker room showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge three of Mating Games which was non-penetration.

Danny followed Ethan to the showers, quickly ridding himself of the rest of his clothes as Ethan turned the water on and stood under the spray, not hiding the fact that he was staring. Ethan’s cock was already half hard and he stood there lazily stroking it as Danny made his way over to him.

As he got closer, Ethan let go of his cock and pulled Danny into his arms, the human quickly forgetting about Ethan’s strange behavior as he was kissed. Ethan slid his hands down Danny’s sides, and pulled him forward, both of them moaning as their cocks brushed together. “You looked so fucking hot when we were on the field,” Ethan mumbled, trailing kisses down Danny’s neck. “So fucking hot.”

Ethan suddenly spun them around and pinned Danny against the wall, kissing him roughly. Danny moaned and pulled Ethan closer, grinding his cock against Ethan. “Fuck, Ethan,” Danny groaned, his body burning where Ethan touched him, where he kissed him.

Ethan dropped to his knees, kissing down Danny’s chest and stopping just above Danny’s hard cock. He looked up at him, eyes filled with desire and lust, and ran his tongue along the underside, Danny gasping and grabbing Ethan’s shoulders tightly, fingers digging in as Ethan's lips slipped over his cock.

Danny leaned his head back against the wall, moaning as Ethan began to bob his head. He closed his eyes, running a hand through Ethan’s hair. There had been other boys before Ethan, and boys when they broke up but none of them ever made him feel as good as Ethan did. Nobody ever made him feel as loved.

Ethan ran a hand up his thigh and cupped Danny’s balls, playing with them. Danny groaned and bucked his hips, the hand in Ethan’s hair gripping a little too tightly. They hadn’t had sex since before Ethan left and Danny was ready to explode already.

Ethan’s mouth left his cock and his hand quickly replaced it as he mouth at Danny’s balls, sucking on each one and driving Danny crazy. Danny prayed no one else was in the school because he couldn’t keep quiet. “Ethan,” he whined, feeling like he was about to burst. “Ethan, please.”

Ethan's mouth went back to Danny’s cock, bobbing his head and moving his hands to cup Danny’s butt, pulling him forward.

Danny opened his eyes and looked down at Ethan who was looking up at him. He gave a soft moan as he watched his cock slip between Ethan’s lips. That was a sight he would never tire of.

He knew what the wolf wanted him to do. He moved his hand to the back of Ethan’s head and held him in place. He gave an experimental thrust and Ethan moaned softly, reaching between legs to stroke his own cock. Slowly, Danny began to fuck Ethan’s mouth.

Ethan was moaning, the vibrations from it making Danny want to come right there, but he held back just for a little bit longer. He picked up speed and fucked Ethan’s mouth with more force, watching the wolf fall apart underneath him, moaning and jerking himself off faster.

When he felt like he was about to come, he pulled his cock out of Ethan’s mouth and pulled Ethan up and into his arms. He wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and kissed him, tasting a little bit of himself on Ethan’s lips.

Ethan’s hand joined his and it only took a couple of more strokes before they were coming, calling out each other’s names. Ethan stroked them until it became too much and Danny pushed Ethan’s hand away.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny and led him back into the spray of water to wash the come and sweat off of them. “Come over this weekend,” Danny said. “My parents are going to my aunt’s and we can be alone. You can fuck me.”

“What if I want you to fuck me instead?”

Danny smiled and gave Ethan a kiss. “Then I’ll fuck you.”


End file.
